Creepy cranky Cave conundrum
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: It Erie. It'll neon fb d. MySpace and f dreufbed Eleanor reigns good nota spovn but not kent to be read I morse anju it sdodne


_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightlights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silvereingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of valdis loAw dagny perseverin. **_

the forest was dark, the forest was damp and most of all, thought ixora Jackson darkly, the forest was- "wet. So mutch _wet_: couldn't you ever choose better spots to explore. And if you dont answer in the next few seconds blueflame, i swear im unsheathing my axe." Ixora and and her partner human blueflame were husband and wife. Vikings nineteen or so, married two years past when his willingness to make peace with dragons, particularly the 'nert furt' species, earned him enough respect from the villages best axe thrower to wed him. "I thought I would get some fresh sir outside the village, maybe recover precious stones. It's rumored by some in the chiefs inner circle that there is a cave around here nearby. You saying you regret it now?" he walked ahead smiling innocently to with ixora huffed "no I just am tasked with keeping your hide in line, making sure things dont bump into you. I like to think you go looking for things for you to bump into it for it to wrig your neck. That's what I think. How abut you?" She smiled. "Ugh dont get me started on your dry humor." He gagged.

"hey if I cannot get you to stop your crazy snooping than it's only fair. So this bonehead idea to go lookIng for colored rocks? Yah, wow pretty cool." blueflame gave ixora a bland look as he pushed through leaFage. "You going to tease me all day?" "Every step of the way" she said breezily, skiplign ahead without seeing the dietainful frown on her husbands face. Muttering under his breath he trotted after her. blueflame kicked a stubborn pebble out of his animalskin shoe and wondered what it must be to be owner of rich gems and stones. "So if you find the fabled cave then what? Not many even find stones of such value anyways. Why so certain it be us that find some?" came his wife's voice ahead, unsheatheing Her axe and twirling it lazily. "I can just feel it. It's destined to be us I don't know how I know I just do" he explained. "Uh huh sure. That summes it up very well." She laughed. "Ah we're here" she added before blueflames top blew. There indeed loomed the cave in a slab of stone starching beyond the eyes range and up A few hundred feet. The first ended here. "Shall we go in mister wanderor adventurer?" She probed teasingly.

* * *

><p>The cave was gratefully drier than outside but blueflame was impatient to move deeper in their destination. "just think if we could be the ones to come back to our chief with riches in natures beauty beyond even he could fathom we could be rich!" Ixora played along in her bordum. "I am it sounds glorious." Misreading the signe he smiled. "Really?" "No! Honestly I am the kind that enjoys lopping hands off and asking the questions Later. it what I was born to do. I fight." decendig for awhile, blueflame explained to ixora that in fact it must be a tunnel that led deeper into the rock wall they had entered Into. "I figure we go as far in as we can see and feel comfortable with and try to find some stones." There happened to be a pause his wife added to the banter. "And with me the comfort issue happened when you took my hand anded me out of the village; that was where the <em>uncomfort<em> seemed to slip In. We never should have left." Simply out blueflame was exasperated. "Look we go in explore and get out. It isn't that hard." his flustered axe welding wife pointed out that they wouldn't be likely to find rocks like That. "Really, nothings going to get us." That turned out to be the unwisest moment to say those words. Rounding the bend in the tunnel, they saw a hole in the ground of wich spew water for filing it. Standing in front of it, lapping up water was a white night furY.

Thor knew how it must've gotten its sleek build inside this cave. "Hey" called blueflame a bit too loudly, caustic the creatures ear frills to twitch thier way upon it's head. ixora Jackson jabbed her husband in the side with an arm and demanded he be silent. "imbicle! Be quiet, or do you want your body lining it's nest or something? It's a nert furt silly. Maybe if we back away very silently it will not notice us and we can keep our lives." Blueflame relaxed and pushed ixora aside gently. "Dont be silly I know this beast. I remember this one well. Hey" he called softly to it. "It's you. I thought we wouldn't meet again so soon buddy. do you recall me?" freezing in place for a few heartbeats, the albino night fury became very still. Ever so slowly it twisted it's front half of its body to take ln the sound. Something in it's manner clicked in ixora Jackson's head as she stood there screaming inside that this was pure craziness. Ixora noticed with mounting certainty, as it's reptilian orbs regestered thier presence and slid its eyes passively over her to land on Blueflame, what the creature planned to execute. The young man didn't notice the eyes alighting upon him or see them light up in recognition or it's muscles bunch, he only felt the sudden weight of ixora shoving him to the cave floor as the night furys foRm appeared in view. Blueflame was a smart viking when it came to analyzation, And he realized this dragon wasn't the one he rode on it's back once, it's pelt patterns were different. In his 19 years of observation, therere came only dreaded thought to his lips as the dragon whirled around from its failed lunge to let out a roar: "uh oh."

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it! she absolutely couldn't believe it! It seemed fate destinenedto taunt her in her worst moments. All her plans failed miserablely each time or simply fell apart when others foiled plots to get rid of the good guies. Thsee flesh and bloods seemingly appearing from nowhere to starlit her at an unguarded unprepared time was surely an insult. It was a curse! It was an outrage! It was...an unexpected gift delievered beautifully into valdis loaw dagny perseverins itching Hungry claws. How very timely fitting fate chose to deliver rewards to those Who wait. The furys heart soared in uncontainable glee at long last aFter so much waste effort did fate offer her the chance to tear her claws into the elusive two legge she Sought. LoAw dagny had simply wanted a place to quench her thirst after a long day flying alone away from the squabbling unoriginal minded night fury followers under her leadership. Unlike soenk of the better times when such genious ideas came from skitiiva loAw ranak branarr, nightflight versel or the one leader that kept the followers cohesively wrong, kahuakhaun, now they were pathetically weak.<p>

seeking out a safe place to quench thirst, perseverin Flew into the cave until her Wide wings couldn't fit, she padded deeper until she found this water. At a time that she felt most weary and no helpful kind guidance speak from the stars happened to be the time fate handed her personally a silver platter to take her revenge. What fitting luck it was at her most disheartened houR. Perseverin couldn't be more surprised and shocked it wasn't just any Vikings stumbling upon her, it happened to be the very boy she wanted to kill and relished the thought of it just the Same. Finding her jump failing due to the female human, it came time to try the Ariel approach. The male warbled it's language in fear of the roar loAw Dagny unleashed. If she got rid of the girl first she could dispose the prey with ease. Unthinkingly, shooting her wings out, she tried to fly up. "Your mine now you little-agh." Her wings unexpectedly banged hard in the small space of this tunnel. Trying again only made Them ache. The impact caused small stones loose from the stony sides. Flustered, she thoughtlessly shot her wings out to fly and breathed a plasma fireball at the female who nimbly evaded.

It exploded on the wall behind her. Shooting more flames toward ixora only served to bring more rocks down upon them all. Between her wing raging and the purple flames missing their mark, the tunnel rumbled ominously. "quit! Cease! Nert furt wait! Don't kill us! Stop! You'll bring the...ceiling down." The male two legged yelled in fear. Loaw dagny grew tied of missing shots on the female viking so she prepared to leap at blueflame instead and not miss this time. She was in the middle of the attack when the first Sizable rocks detached from the cilling to smack perseverin in the Back. she squacke in surprise and tried to doge the rain of them. Between the three of them there was a combination of screams and roars combined with the deafening cascade of falling stones. Then all became deathly still.

* * *

><p>Loaw dagny groaned irritably and immediately spat out rock dust. finding the rest of her body heavily aching and covered with a thick layer of stone debris, she wiggled uselessly in freeing herself, threatening to bring down more stones and collapse the tunnel further. Loud muffled groans radiate nearby under the Rubble. up popped the males head groggily, taking in the devastation around him earning him a snarl from perseverin deep in her throat at the sight of him. "Why can't you stay dead? Die already: your making me Frustrated. When I free myself from this prison I'll...ill..." She struggled harder to free herself but only succeeded in smacking her sensitive muzzle with rocks. She moaned in dismay at being so helplessly buried. Dismissing the tso flesh and bloods from her mind she held her body still, mentally thinking hard to get out of this situation. surveying her surroundings perseverin determined both wings trapped solidly beneath stones, one of them hurt acheingly unsurprisingly, the rear end Unmovable and Not visible. It mostly her head and neck she could utilize. Rage welled up in the night fury leader; She was a powerful creature and surely A few pebbles couldn't contain her. Loaw dagny thought of blasting her way out with plasma but remembered what happened earlier. She gave up In defeat as instinct took over for she rumbled whines loudly of any creatures instinctual hatred of confined entrapment.<p>

she didn't Hear ixoras head burst from the rubble and striain for her axE. "Aha! I claim your head for the chiefs fur coat. Just you wait and see!" Indeed it certainly looked that way. "wait ixxy stop. I have encountered this one before. It seems to dislike me a lot." Blueflame pleaded. Yelling for ease on the ears ixoras face twisted into a grimace. "Oh you think?" Shooting his wife a bland look he regarded the fury. "Hey...hey...we can help with that. We can dig you out. If-if you promise to not harm us we won't do harm unto you in Return. We could help each-other?" Pausing to shoot blueflame an almost human look of pure hatred, she uttered a vicious hiss toward him and stared struggling again. Ixora was not happy ether. "Bluuey we are _notttttt_ going to help it but I am about of decorate my axe with a solid chop." "Listen, if we band together we can escape faster, dragon. Just let me help you." thankfully the rubble covering Blueflame looked light for he forced his way entirely out of the rocks pile. Freeing his wife with more Effort He at last turned to the wreathing large white night young mans eyes lingered on her scale colors reverently, the scar dull but still there on its eye.

He tried soothing the beast and nearly got his hand bitten away as it snapped it's jaws in a sudden dart At it. Finally as he approached the small mountain of stones encasing the fury it stopped moving and let its head droop defeatedly. "shhh I know what it must feel like trapped out here buried in darkness without being able to use those marvelous wings of yours to soar free. To be stuck like this must be tourtière but I can help you, if you'll allow me to. I know you want to be done with me for reasons I'll never understand, but I can help you between me and Ixxy our hands can help you. Promise you won't harm us?" Blueflame cooed disarmingly to the dragon. A scoff: ixora Jackson behind Him. "What're you doing? Don't save it kill it. Here you can have my axe to do the job for me but just kill it and be done." "don't slay us and i promise you I can lead us both out of here ok?" He continued obliviously to his wife. LoAw dagnys head and wings drooped in defeat, waiting to die. She tried hard to ignore the two flesh and bloods relentless babble: it served to tourtière her to have her two targets she most desired to get her claws on just out of reach tauntingly. No mental thoughts from the god protector above so pereverin figured it had given up on her as well.

"this is my own personal worst punishment I can think of" she grumbled to herself. At about the same time she as the male two legged making it's way up to her muzzle, so she snapped at it to drive it off and leave her alone. Words drifted to her ear frills, thoroughly try and block them out she could not. Especially the words escape and freedom. "Let us help you if you'll allow us to." she growled and snarled until she felt the small pink hand upon Her muzzle, and it was as if a door opened in her soul in her chest, shedding light where there had only been hunger and the sole lust to decimate. some part of loAw dagny was changed at that moment for the rest of her life and she saw beneath her shell now to a time when she Was simply valdis. "How could I...but it can't be" she whispered feeling strained. The darker part of her rebelled and the god protectors voice finally spoke in her mind. "But it can...if you want to be weak again. There issssss only ssssssso much I can empower you the truth. Your new name wasss bestowed to you asssss proof of my Power." "Never! I did all You ask. I am worthy leader in place of loaw Okar our revered predecessor night fury. I will let these worms free me and then I shall Destroy them." Firming her resolve, perseverin waited and became the facade of controlled calm, something she had adapted From nightflight they few outside versel could master. a smirk struggled not to show on her muzzle as she made her eyes as innocent as possible to complete the ploy. "I have learned well from those I hope to continue their legacy. Soon as these human worms free me I shall at last taste the vermilion of this hapless prey. How sweet shall it be!"

* * *

><p>"By oden, wheres that flameblue?" Shouted the village chief. "We are having a chiefly meeting from all the villages here. Where in thors name is flameblue?" By that jumbled name Chief bork the bold actually referred to the young man blueflame. See, he was a bit fairly daft at times, excellent warror of a man it was true, but his memory could at times get behind at the worst moments and especially when he thought too hard. Especially now. "What's this all about anyway?" one asked, big strong slab muscle of a guy. Bork elaborated with some effort it was about the upcoming famine and one More topic. "dragons? Nert furts? Here? Preposterous and folly i say." declared a particularly big lug chief in high spirits, having absorbed a tad much Mead during this meeting. Blueflames chief fumed at the man for not having a straight head And coughed lightly. "Ahem. I disagree its pretty un-posterous. there have Been many recentlY and what's more we do not slay them in large part because of flameblue. He's supposed to be present at this meeting." one viking allowed in this meeting lightly suggests they were at the cave. bork demanded to know what cave. The Viking explained one group of berserker Vikings thought they caught sight of a nert furt near the area descend into that cave. "I found that creature! I did! Me! I did! Anyway why are we here when we can be killing the things we are so redundantly yammering on about? Kill it kill it. They raid our village All the time! What's one more wee quest to this cave to slay a nert furt?" Boldly declared one.<p>

"Dagur the deranged clam yourself." the chief in high spirits advised with a hearty Barb. "That a threat you one legged lout?" The named slightly crazed man growled warningly with his hand on his weapon in its sheath. "Because I-" borks hand slammed down on the large table they all seated around. **"no one** is going to do any Killing around here. I asked for a decent meeting, not a shouting match. You want to fight? The door is over there." One thing about meetings is that when so many different minded Vikings leaders drew close to each other's space, things tended to be a bit colorful after that. As the meeting progressed it's talks the dagur chief Muttered something darkly unintelligible and almost left with his contingent of berserkers had an intimidating chief next to Him not yanked his righthand back down to ram him forcibly in his seat.

He gave dagur a look that dared him to cross him for such action dagur ensured that chief would certainly pay in full Later. "forget about the Nert furts: What about The famine? Shall it find it's way to our villages before were prepared? Then what? Waste time while you and yours talk about it until then?" A chief across form bork the bold broached the question all on their minds. Dagur didnt care about any of that. "I don't care about sporting food, I want that head of that nert furt for my new war helmet." he wanted to add more rowdily if not for the chief next to him Swatting him out of his seat with a meaty backhanded slap. Blueflames chief was about to end the meeting with a sigh when the doors burst open to expunge symrea earthsong, a close sparring friend of ixora Jacksons, hadn't stumbled into the room. "chief come quickly. their is a cave I know about. I looked for my friend to mock train with and I searched all throughout the area. I asked about but no one has seen her nor her husband for that matter. So I chose to go exploring outside beyond where the wild forest grows." Bork stood out of his chair so sharply It topped over loudly, his eyebrows crashing down like a dark thunderhead. "What did I say about venturing outside our borders? Your not properly trained to kill. It's treacherous out There you Could've been snatched by a nert furt!" She plowed on. "Never-mind that. The tunnel that lies deep in a cliffside...theres a pile of rocks blocking an entrance I swear was open. There's Been a rockslide; I have a sick feeling ixora and blueflame are in there!"

* * *

><p>The thought crashed sickly into her as she waited ever so patently for the humans to scoop away rocks trapping her body uselessly underneath. "No!" The syllable tore firm her stomach in sheer disguising horror. "I wont ever work together with two leggeds ever! It is my mission to hunt down the human who rode on the back of that rebellious free fury Nona that made us look disgraced and destroy it! It will not Work with you! I'm better...more powerful...alone!" Revulsion felt like bile in her throat. "I know the way out of here. I can show you the way just give me sone sign you understand me. You need us to escape." loaw dagny caught the orbs of the two legged she wanted to extinguish it's life and saw...unwavering compassion despite all odds. some part of the old valdis in her flickered faintly in her heart again, as if straining fully against the god protetors power. At the same time she knew right away something odd must have shown on her muzzle because the boy smiled suddenly. "It's a she, a female nert furt. I thought it looked a bit smaller and sleek. It's all right well Free you." she tried nt to smirk: oh yes, they would unbury her and then the prey would be snuffed out. Eventually perseverin realized she could move her limbs again Without that insufferable weight on her and Waited readily for the right time.<p>

Moving faster than ether flesh and blood could react, tHe fury leader flicked her tail at the female who shot back into the cave wall And blacked out. she dropped the innocent gleam in her eye and advanced slowly carefully toward the young man and backed his back to the wall so it couldn't escape. All the fury built up in her she had held back until this very moment: "your all alone. You cannot flee now, human worm, oh no, for as you can see it's just you and me in this wretched black hole In the earth. Theres nowhere for you can ruN to. Nowhere to hide. For I can see in the darkness upon which my species was ment to thrive. You are helpless for i see no metal tooth for to defend. What shall your weak dragon allies that seem to mother you whenever im around say when I tell them in your last moments you begged not to be Destroyed? Will they mourn your loss or simpy accept it's one less duty they shouldn't have vowed to protect you in the first place? I see that in my many encounters with you now: they shield you, especially Nona. That makes them weak. Oh how I'll remember the day I defeated the two legged huaman worm!" She shrilled with dark evil mirth, building up the plasma gas in the back of her throat. "Enjoy your last few seconds of life; it's all over now!" With that she fired.

* * *

><p>Ixora jackson awakened in time to see the sight she knew might befall blueflame, the nasty sight of a honkin large nert furt of white scales reared up majestically balancing precariously on it's back legs Over the cowering blueflame. "Wait. Don't. stop. You need us." the dragon roared victoriously Back in her husbands face and ixora heard the familiar hissing sound so much like the ones blasting upon buildings In her village years ago. The dragon fired a plasma shot right at blueflame. "No!" the shout wrenched her heart as she sank to her knees. The blast threatened to collapse the entire tunnel. Spotting her axe lying not far away she grabbed for it angrily and started toward the creature when the dust settled. Amazingly her reckless husband was still alive, the dragon fired it's plasma at the very last moment to the side feet away. LoAw dagny meanwhile didn't know quite what she'd done: one moment she wanted to wipe out the human the next she twisted her muzzle and Discharged a fireball into the stone meant for her target. She growled angrily at herself and flinched away from flying Rock chips. "I wont miss again." She hesitated once again as the human muttered something and she had...Listened! She had Listened To him! She built up another fireball when she saw the human cower in Fear. He warbled at her to stop.<p>

Incredibly, shaking with the effort of what to decIde, she did! She still balanced on her hind legs towering over the two legged, she had trouble swallowing her fireball. Confused at what happened back there, perseverin gave the prey one last searching look before dropping onto a fours and loping off bAck toward the entrance. "I would hate to kill you so quickly." she rumbled half threateningly. She didn't like what seemed to be happening inside her. "You foolish ignorant baboon! you could have been dragon bones in minutes." ixora punched blueflame hard in the back making him grunt in pain. "Heh well i could've been, but in not. Happy? I'm all here all ten grasping limbs I think? Do I look alive to you?" ixora wasn't amused in the slightest. "It's not funny. You looked _dead_ a few moments ago; i consider you lucky to be alive, yes. Well this is a **cranky cave cunundrum**. Akewrd." she remarked offhand. blueflame didnt bother wasting time offering a sarcastic reply.

* * *

><p>"so you think we can make it back out?" Blueflames wife said causally over her shoulder. He and her easily caught up with the night fury that now apparently gave them a wide berth, pretending there wernt two humans walking causally alongside it. Blueflame tried communicating with it but a quit low hiss from the nert furt without it even twitching eyes or muzzle to him told him two things: that she quite certainly knew he was there and Furthermore, she was A very dangerous and aware majestical creature. "Seems like you have yourself a new pet. What's its name?" Snickered the dark skinned warrior teen from the far side of the cave. Blueflame shook his head and smiled inwardly: she would always be a source of teasing condescending dry humor In his Life. came with the package of marrying her. Two adolescent Vikings and a fully grown female nert furt. If only chief of Blueflames village saw that unique sight hed laugh them off the map and call them looney.<p>

As they headed back the way they'd come toward the Cave Entrance, the voice spoke out of the blue. "It held back at the last moment." "What?" Ixora threw a withering look at the dragon waking alongside her husband still ignoring him. "well did you see the way it held back seconds before it should have ended me? Oooooohh right you were out." a dark half kidding look from ixora. "Sorry, anyway I saw the look it it's eyes as If it's mind was in turmoil. Like it wanted to but Simply could not. I don't claim to know the mind Of something, but wouldn't it be awsome if your hand was In it's mouth, like silent sphens arm was as if you could control it's brain from the inside with just your hand in its maw?" lxora unlimbered her trusty Axe and randomly swiped it in imaginary swishes through her pretend enemies in Boredom. "Well i know sone half wit that believes he can chop off the hind-paws of every nert furt he fought...with his face! Blasphemy. Then there's the oafish baboon girl with a war helmet so far down over her eyes she claims to see the future and so not bother skewering a Dragon with a weapon. And then Theres you." she gave him a pointed humorous Glance sidelong.

"Yes me yes me. Arnt I wonderful? Who needs spears when you can think broadly and communicate though things you think you don't understand and assume it's bad. Whatever would I do without the might Ixxy hammer of justice by my side?" She punched his shoulder hard enough to knock him back Into the nert furts stomach who let out a startled growl. this time She whirled Her full body lighting fast on practiced battle ready paws and snarled in anger. Blueflame raised his hands disarmingly to ward off an attack. "No Need for that. I get You. I grasp you went your space And I did not mean to lay a finger on you. I mean you no harm." the young man smiled in spite of himself as the rather pretty female let her ridged half lifted wings at her Sides droop an an expression resembling faint pleased surprise flicker within It's intelligent orbs. "Yes I'm not like the other Vikings in my settlement: i won't hurt you." "why are you bothering talking to witless beasts? They cannot get our language." without removing eyes with the wild nerr furt who for the moment was placid blueflame answered his wife slowly. "I beg to not agree with you...I bet my life they most certainly can, ixxy. Bet they can. From the moment when I was younger, I could recognize intelligence. This aint no dumb beast."

* * *

><p>LoAw dagny grudgingly agreed with herself that she Would work Together with these babbling Flesh and Bloods until they helped find the entrance to this cursed tunnel and then be rid of them. "What is it about my continual inability to destroy these two leggeds?" She hadn't known exactly what their target waS until after her Night attack (another story) RecentlY. she desired to show the moon her followers an example that humans couldn't ride night furys, they are untamable creatures. Perseverin didn't know the excuses why there was a human on a fighting furys back as she had been told. She had been there the whole time the war raged at the time before kahuakhauns death. Another vengeful train of thought never before wriggled into her brain: <strong>how<strong> Had kahuakhaun died? perseverin growled to herself, she had looked up to loAw Okar as something as invincible legend even though the rumor was kahuakhaun had lost to a dragoness known later as nightflight versel. An upstart night fury skitiiva loAw ranam branarr who tried to seize leadership over the god protectors followers when she deemed loAw Okar weak, she had boldly exposed the slight secret that loaw Okar simply let nightflight go in respect of her fighting skills. LoAw dagny had no love for ether branarr or versel and happily savored their demise but her loyalty she pledged to kahuakhaun stuck her like a blow to know he had also perished. Looking back into the past, perseverin idly wondered if the guarded gossip among her followers about kahuakhaun Being made weak again, not one of them, that he had been turns into silverwingthefury. LoAw dagny dismissed their secrets as stupidity then but what if it wasn't? If this indeed could be the truth then it meant that one of the Fighting night furys had not only worn down her revered leader but also blinded him to the truth that only though the moon could they know the truth. LoAw dagny vowed that if this rumor was true she would seek out the dragon At fault and come down on it with raging wings of fire of Absolute murdrous hatred a thousand times over.

Her musing faded as she saw the tunnel entrance ahead. Anger coiled within her at the sight that greeted her. Something inside her stopped herself from leaping at the humans face. "You deceived me, human worm! Tel me! Tell me the true way out or I will make your life end Before the terrified eyes of your female Friend!" For there might be a good reason for her anger; the cave entrance was chocked with a load of stones. "This I recon is caused by the earlier cave in this tunnel" blueflame inspected the with a sigh and tensed at the low growl Loosened at him. "Listen ok? I promise you. There must be another entrance out here. Well get you free from here, I was born to help others." loaw dagny launched a huge fireball at The pile of rocks, bringing down nothing but a loud rumble as a few stones broke loose fRom the celling, many of these big enough to crush the humans And severely hurt perseverin should they hit any of them. An insistant fear of small spaces almost drove her to blast at the blocked entrance again were it not for the females desperate shout To Stop. Eventually The two some convinced her to retreat Into the cave to find another exiT.

"I finally see light. Bluuey, I will not go jewel hunting with you ever AgaiN. I'll chop of your hair if you venture to ask me again." cried ixora Jackson with relief, skipping around the bend to see a wide halo of light streaming in: dim light admittedly but it was night and starry. forgetting the humans momentarily, loaw dagny roared loudly in delight and swept past them both to gleefully stretch her cramped wingS. "That's correct we found you another Exit. Your free now. I hope we cross roads again Someday" blueflame let out a hand to bade the dragoness bye but loAw dagny wasn't through with him yet. Grateful it was night out, she suddenly rushed right at blueflame and landed in front of him by mere feet. She lifted a paw and flexed one claw under her preys chin to force it's eyes into hers. Perseverin looked into those slightly brave eyes with hints of defiance there, and decided she wouldn't kill him just yet...after all she had other plans in mind, plans to see everyone Dear wiped out (another story) before his eyes. A slow evil grin twisted perseverins muzzle slightly.

"You live today human worm. You saved my hide depite kmowing I can full well kill...and I spared yours. We're even now. Beware my return for little shall fly In my way to conquer the land. In future times ahead we will be on opposite slides once again, but not today it seems. But next time...next time...all bets are off, human." She turned away and flew off, knowing this strange forced alliance to find their way out of natures hold was only temporary. "Well meet again!" Called a male voice after her, making the old stirrings of valdis in her chest flicker. Yes indeed they would: all bets were off.


End file.
